Lie to me
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: Trunks starts having wrong, sexual thoughts about his master, Gohan. Finally, when he cant take it anymore, he acts upon them, much to the surprise of Gohan. Set during the Trunks movie while Gohan is training Trunks. One shot, LOTS OF YAOI. TrunksXGohan


The sun was harsh and unforgiving, shining down on a lavender haired saiyan with a terrible intensity. When the wind blew, although rarely, it brought a cooling relief. The smell of salt water hung in the air, and the waves crashing beneath him calmed him.

He breathed in deeply, his legs shivering beneath him as he turned. Gohan sat against a tree behind him, a sly smile on his face. Trunks returned the smile, though it was forced. They had been training for so long, and he seemed to be getting no where. He dropped his clenched fists to his sides and sighed. He felt as if he was pushing against an immovable wall. He heard Gohan getting to his feet behind him.

"Trunks, you're really close"

Trunks smiled, though he didn't believe Gohan in the least. He felt like a failure and a loser, he hated this feeling, this self hatred and annoyance. Why couldn't he be stronger? Why couldn't he get this?

"Trunks...are you okay?"

He turned towards his friend, then, nodding.

"Yea...I'm fine. Its just so frustrating"

Gohan nodded in understanding. Though Trunks was mad at himself...he felt comforted in the presence of a strength such as Gohan. Gohan was trying to help him, and Trunks was more than grateful. Trunks felt close to him, Gohan was the only man in his life now. The only family he had besides his mom. His only friend, and he was trying so hard to help him train and make him better.

Trunks looked up to Gohan in so many ways. He knew Gohan was trying to help him and to somehow make up for Trunks losing his father. It would never become that, and Trunks knew it. Though he looked up to Gohan, he would never see him as a father figure. He would see him as a friend...and lately, while laying alone in bed at night he had seen Gohan naked and wet...

"Trunks, are you sure you're okay?"

Trunks started, blushing. He nodded furiously, eyes wide as if he had been caught red handed. Though his lustful thoughts about his only friend were new and embarrassing, they were intense, and seemed to grow stronger with each passing day. Trunks felt shame lay heavy in his chest. He had never had feelings such as these, and when he did...Gohan?

His feelings had never advanced past a lustful whim, and it confused him. Gohan was brave and strong and amazing...and suddenly shirtless. Trunks felt his jaw drop open without warning. He blinked rapidly, closing his mouth with a snap before Gohan could turn back and see him. He felt a fire in his belly and a bulge growing between his legs. Slowly he inched towards his master, chewing his lower lip as his need grew strong and throbbing. His embarrassment and shame was gone, replaced by a vicious desire and unshakable avidity.

"Gohan..."

The older saiyan looked up, a friendly smile on his face. "Yea?"

"i want to suck you dry..."

Gohan started and jumped as if slapped. He blinked, straightening. Trunks edged closer, eyes wide and mouth

practically watering with the thought.

"Trunks...you're a good friend. You really are...but I'm not in love with you"

Trunks shook his head, his chopped purple hair flying. "I don't love you either!"

"Trunks...Its not like that. I don't feel like that about you."

"Then lie to me!"

"I'm not attracted to you like that..."

"Then lie to yourself..."

"Trunks..."

"Gohan! I don't want feelings, i don't want a wedding, i don't even want a date! I'm horny! No one has to find out and i wont tell. "

Gohan stood thinking for a moment, eyes downcast and head hung. Trunks was so young, and Gohan was starting to think of him as more of a kid brother than...this. All of that had changed when Trunks confessed to him, but how should he react? His genitals told him to proceed, to pound the young saiyan into oblivion and back, but his conscience held him back. Trunks was 14! Gohan was almost 10 years his senior...It was wrong.

Before Gohan could speak Trunks was in front of him, his eyes veiled with his lust. Gohan was silent, knowing if he spoke his voice would betray him. Trunks reached out then, placing his palm flat against Gohans chest. His hand scorched like fire and Gohan fought the urge to yank himself away. Trunks leaned into him, licking the shell of Gohans ear before speaking.

"I don't want you to love me, i want you to fuck me"

All thoughts of logic and reasoning were gone at that moment, and Gohan came undone. With a low, guttural, hostile sound deep in his throat, he caught Trunks wrists and yanked them down to his sides. He forced the teen back, pressing into him, guiding him. Trunks jerked when his back slammed against the lowly tree perched on the edge of this cliff. An oomph of surprise fell from his lips, but before he could catch his breath, Gohan was on him. Pulling at clothing and entangling his strong hands in Trunks' hair.

"Trunks...i hope you know what you've gotten yourself into" Gohan grunted, yanking Trunks head back to expose the tender flesh of his throat. He looked into Trunks' eyes and let his eyes slide down his face. Gohan studied his mouth, the way his lips parted, wet and waiting, panting heavily.

Gohan seemed to snap out of a daze, and he bent low, trailing his tongue across lines of muscle and tendons on

Trunks' neck and shoulder. Trunks bucked him away, wriggling his wrists out of Gohans hands as he reached up and pulled his own shirt up over his head. Gohan attacked him the moment he saw daylight once more, hands tugging at Trunks, mouth magnetically attracted once more to the flesh of his jaw.

Trunks' fingers moved quickly, in a blur, as he tugged Gohans zipper down and shoved the rough denim over his hips and pushed his pants to the ground. Gohan kicked his pants to the side without a thought, his breathing hoarse and rough against the slick soft flesh of his victims throat.

Trunks was trembling from his desire, panting and groaning, his erection lurching behind the thin barrier of cloth that was the only thing between his flesh and Gohans. Trunks looked down, his eyes widening at the sight of Gohans cock. It was thick, curved and intimidating, and Trunks couldnt tear his eyes away from it for a long while.

Gohan had been right...Trunks hadn't really known what he was getting himself into, or rather, what would be getting itself into him.

Gohan grinned sadistically and pulled on Trunks' hair again, until the muscles and sinew beneath the skin of his neck shivered.

"Take your pants off...I want to see how much you want this"

Panting roughly, Trunks did as he was told, pressing his fingers under the waistband of his pants and throwing them down and off of him. His erection strained when finally free, thick, hard and dripping with his need. Gohan's lips parted, showing gleaming teeth in a wicked grin. Gohan was dominating him, and he loved it more than he was able to bring to words.

"Trunks...You've got a hot mouth. That's why I'm gonna fuck your face until i blow down your throat. What do you think?"

Trunks felt utterly speechless. He wanted that more than he could bring to words. A sudden restlessness rose in his mind and he suddenly felt mischievous. He wanted this fuck to be rough and loud, just as he had imagined. His voice was thick and rough when he finally got the courage to speak the words that had taken up residence at the front of his brain.

"Make me."

Gohan laughed, wrapping Trunks' hair around his fist. Wordlessly, he pressed into the boys shoulder, driving him down, onto his knees. Grabbing Trunks' chin roughly, he forced his head back, digging his thumb and index finger into the curve of his lower jaw bone, forcing his mouth open. He held him there, staring at his face, the innocence that he would decimate. The pleading in his eyes. He released Trunks' face, and grinned when he saw crescent shaped marks in his cheeks. He grabbed his length, positioning the blunt, rounded head against Trunks' lower lip.

He held him there, watching, proving to his pet that he held him at his mercy. He would do what he wanted, when he wanted, and there was no stopping him. The air shot out of his mouth as he felt the wet tip of Trunks' tongue flick over him. Without a second thought, he thrust forward, forcing himself into Trunks' mouth and down his throat.

Gohan sighed when he felt a barrier, realizing he had hit the back of the throat. He was barely half way inside, and yet he could go no farther. Sad really. Trunks lurched beneath him, his throat contracting and protesting. He wiggled and bucked beneath him, but Gohan kept a firm hold on his hair, and brought his other hand up to catch his jaw, forcing Trunks to take him. Trunks' hands flew up, pushing against Gohans hips, pulling away in a panic. Gohans cock slid out of his mouth, glistening with a sheen of warm saliva as Trunks collapsed back, catching his breath. He barely got a moment to collect himself when Gohan pulled him forward again, pushing his dick into Trunks' mouth. He took it willingly, sliding his lips over the head, gliding his tongue down the shaft as he brought  
one hand up to wrap around the base.

He began to stroke him, his fingers moving rhythmically over the rigid muscle in his mouth as his lips wrapped around the tip. He savored the feeling of Gohans cock sliding forward and back in his mouth, the sweet taste of his precum and is dripped out of him, and the soft groans coming from him as Trunks quickened his pace. He finally found his purchase, and fell into a perfect rhythm, sucking hard, his lips flowing down over the bands of tissue, his fist coming up to meet his mouth and then sliding back down.

The knowledge of knowing how forbidden what he was doing truly was, coupled with the feeling of a huge warm hunk of meat in his mouth had his own cock throbbing and pulsing, desperate for any touch. He pulled his mouth away, looking up at Gohan, his hand working faster, sliding up and down along his masters need. He was slightly surprised when they locked eyes. Gohan had been watching him. Teasing, intense, he pushed his tongue out, rolling it over the head of Gohans cock, and then down the shaft and back up. Gohan grabbed his chin again, pulling his bottom lip down, and replacing himself in the warm, wetness of Trunks' mouth.

Trunks continued his earlier pattern, stroking and sucking, his tongue and lips working in sync to pleasure his superior. Gohan released his hair, which stuck up at impossible angles now, and rested his hands against Trunks' shoulders, bracing himself. Trunks felt him begin to tense, he felt a vibration in his jaw and humming across his tongue. He looked up, eyes wide and pleading, their sapphire blue shocking beneath his amethyst locks. His gaze locked with Gohans, who blinked and jerked, the sight of Trunks' innocence with his sultry lips wrapped around his cock was just too much for him to handle.

Trunks moaned as Gohans dick pulsed and throbbed, his mouth flooding with the taste of him. Trunks swallowed hungrily, his mouth remaining open and receiving until Gohan collapsed onto his knees in front of him, spent and panting.

Suddenly Gohan was against him, his lips pressed against Trunks' ear, his breath hot and sweet.

"Trunks...that was amazing"

Trunks grinned, barely able to contain his glee. He hissed and sparks shot up his spine when Gohans rough palm wrapped around his manhood. Trunks gasped, his hips rising involuntarily. He would've given anything to melt into the ground at the moment, he craved touch, he would've killed for release at that moment. Almost as if he had read his thoughts, Gohan flashed a knowing smile, his eyes shadowed with menace. "Do you want something, Trunks?"

Trunks nodded eagerly, licking his lips. "Fuck me. Fuck me, now"

Gohan sprang forward, taking Trunks off guarding knocking him onto his back. Trunks felt rocks and stone digging into the flesh of his back but ignored it. Gohan was looming over him then, fierce and sadistic looking. Gohan practically leapt on top of him, grabbing Trunks and dragging his hips forward, scraping his spine against the ground. Trunks let out a yelp of agony, but didn't dare protest.

"Gohan! I want to cum to bad!"

When the words left the teens lips, Gohan couldn't help but grin. Before this day, he never would've dreamed about this happening. The world was in shambles and Trunks was so...traumatized. He had never known that the fellow half-saiyan felt this way. Gohan wasn't at all put off by it-he had been with men before. The age gap slightly perplexed him, but one look at Trunks totally adult genitals threw that thought out the window.

Looking down at Trunks' huge blue eyes under a fringe of purple hair, and his cock jumped to life again. He wrapped his fist around  
Trunks' member, feeling his rapid heartbeat beneath the skin. He stroked him slowly, traitorously, ripping an exasperated cry from Trunks full, scarlet lips.

"Gohan..mmph...don't tease me. No"

Gohan released him then, Trunks groaning and arching beneath him. As he positioned himself between his lovers thighs, he saw with a maddening comfort that Trunks was practically begging. He stuck two fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and saw Trunks nip at his lower lip deliciously. Fingers coated generously with his saliva, Gohan paused, taking a moment to look down at his prize.

"You do know...this is going to hurt."

A nod, "Yes..."

"Do you think you can handle it?"

Again, a nod,"yes"

Gohan smiled, and lowered his wet fingers down to Trunks' pert, rounded ass. Slowly, he pressed his slick fingers against Trunks entrance, and watched his blue eyes. Trunks twitched slightly, but gave no sound of protest. Gohan continued, pressing farther until he was in up to his knuckles. Trunks squirmed and writhed beneath him, his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated. Gohan removed his fingers slowly, and then pushed them back in, harder this time. Still, Trunks made no noise, and this time didn't even move. He was stark still, unmoving.

"Tell me what you want, Trunks."

"Fuck me."

"Beg for it."

"What?"

"Beg. For. It. Whore"

Trunks shook his head hard, like a dog shaking water from its fur. Gohan had known that that would get a rise from him. What he could remember of Vegeta was showing through his son - that damned pride. Trunks pushed his lower lip out an a pout, frustration evident on his boyish face.

"Just do it, Gohan.

Gohan shook his head, his grin falling into a frown. "Make me"

Trunks' eyes narrowed, one eyebrow cocked. "Do it. C'mon Gohan."

Gohan shook his head, barely able to contain a sly smile. "I guess you dont want this all that bad, Trunks. Maybe ill just-"

"Fuck me! Fuck me now! Please, please do it, Gohan! Please, God ill do anything, just fuck me!"

Gohan practically beamed like a child with a new toy. He had gotten his way, and it was marvelous. His cock was

full and as hard as stone again, and he positioned it at Trunks entrance. He pulled his smaller colleague up, pulling him onto his lap. Trunks wrapped his legs smoothly around Gohans waist, practically shaking with excitement. Gohan lifted him up, positioning his cock against the opening to Trunks ass. Painstakingly slow, he brought him down, fighting against the urge to simply plow forward and bury his dick into something. Trunks tensed, whimpering, but didn't jerk away. Gohan continued to push, waiting for a signal to stop, but there was none. he sensed the reason, but said nothing. Trunks' pride, and possibly even a desire to impress Gohan. Of which, Gohan would never be sure.

When his hips finally landed flush against Trunks' hips, he sighed. Trunks smiled, though Gohan could see beads of sweat standing out on his forehead. He leaned back, rocking against this alien feeling inside of him. It was strange and painful, a feeling he had never felt before. Gohan let out a sigh of contempt, feeling as if the hand of a God had wrapped itself around him. Trunks rolled his hips, adjusting himself.

Gohan traveled his skeletal finger sup Trunks' spine, distracting the boy from the pain. Trunks leaned into him, grabbing his masters shoulder for stability. Slowly, he began to move. He pulled himself up, and then back down, hissing at the feeling of Gohan filling him. Gohan groaned and grabbing Trunks' hips, guiding him down. They continued the sluggish pace, and then faster, until trunks was bouncing against him. Gohan pushed up, popping his hips forward, and a sound of surprise flew from the purple haired sayains lips.

"Oh god! Do it again!"

Gohan complied, a maniacal grin splitting his face. Again, he moved forward and brushed against that sweet spot deep inside. Trunks yelped, his fingernails digging into the tanned flesh beneath his fingers. Gohan growled, but the pain only contributed to his pleasure. He pushed harder, his hips popping faster, and Trunks' mouth fell open. He was panting, breathing heavily, and Gohan could practically feel his heartbeat.

"Harder! Gohan, harder!"

Gohan did as he was told, pushing Trunks' hips into him, as deep as he could muster. Trunks' voice rose higher then, practically screaming as the smooth, rounded head of Gohans member brushed against the sensitive knot within him.

Gohan let go of Trunks with one hand, his fingers snaking down to wrap around the younger males thick length. He slid his thumb across the head, slick and dripping with Pre-cum, and Trunks screamed then, a guttural sound that caused a shiver up Gohans spine.

"Gohan! Don't stop! Please!"

They swayed together then, Gohan grinding his cock against that spot deep within his lover. Trunks was screaming, over and over, shaking and trembling with his passion. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide, and his mouth opened wide. "Oh god...oh god...I'm going to..."

Gohan pumped him harder, practically willing the orgasm from his victim. He rolled his hips in circles, and finally, Trunks clutched at him like a cat climbing a tree. Gohan barely contained a yell himself as he felt the walls within Trunks slam shut like chamber doors around his member. Trunks voice echoed over the rocks and sent birds fleeing from the trees.

"Gohan!"

Thick streams of hot, white, sticky fluid pumped out of him then, splashing across Gohans heaving chest and even onto his shocked face as Trunks collapsed in his arms, completely exhausted and unable to hold himself upright.

"Oh fuck...Trunks your tight" Gohan pushed in a few more times, riding the waves of passion, until finally. he grunted and groaned, spilling his soul inside of Trunks.

Slowly, they both raised their heads, coming to face each other. In their post-coital realization, both saiyans seemed embarrassed. Trunks stood up slowly, wobbling like a baby deer on newborn legs, his knees threatening to give beneath him from the power of the orgasm that had shocked his system. He looked down shyly, watching as Gohans manhood wilted quickly, shining with a sheen of cum and a faint hint of blood. Trunks felt startled when Gohan spoke.

"Trunks...you're bleeding."

Trunks nodded, his voice strangled in his throat. Though he felt no regret, he felt slightly ashamed. Would he and Gohan ever have the same close relationship? What must Gohan think of him now? Did their friendship just end, forever changed by a split second decision. Trunks felt sore and confused, looking around like a cornered animal, unable to comprehend what to say or do next. Gohan stood, coming up to his friend with concern shadowing his face. "Trunks, are you okay?"

"Yea...Just a little sore"

Gohan nodded with a stoic expression, though it would've been a lie if he had tried to deny the definite swelling of his ego.

"Look, Trunks. This doesn't change anything. You're still my best friend, and I'm still going to train you. I don't want you to feel awkward at all just because of...this"

Trunks looked away, though he had promised no feelings would get involved, he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. He didn't feel a new kind of love for the older saiyan, but he did feel a new kind of closeness.

"Gohan. I know. You're still my best friend too, and i don't want this to ruin our friendship. I'm just glad that my first time was with you and not with someone who i didn't care about at all."

Gohan blinked, his eyes widening impossibly until they felt as if they'd pop out of his skull completely. He had had no idea, though now that he thought about it, he should've known that Trunks had been a virgin.

"I didn't know...you were a virgin?"

Trunks nodded, and looked away, his cheeks flushing scarlet. "Yea..."


End file.
